Kretschmer Asthenis
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: "Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku, asal jangan kau sakiti hyungku lebih dari ini, asal jangan kau lukai Ummaku. Lampiskan semuanya padaku bila itu bisa membuatmu puas."/ YunJae Incest.


_**Tittle : **__**Kretschmer Asthenis**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader : Hyeri**_

_**Genre : **__**Incest, **__**Romance? Hurt? **__**Familly? Angst? (silahkan tentukan sendiri)**_

_**Rate : **__**M**_

_**Cast : **__**Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Lee Junki (untuk kepentingan cerita marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan).**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine but this story **__**is**__** mine**__**,**__** NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran. **__**Tanpa Edit jadi mungkin sedikit amburadul ==" Penceritaan ngebut. Saran dan masukkan diterima. Tidak menerima Bash dan Flamer dalam bentuk apapun!**_

.

.

.

.

_**PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA!**_

_**FF ini untuk Monie Yukihiro yang lagi kesemsem sama Om Junki. **_

_**Hope you like Monie ^_^**_

.

.

.

"Darimana saja kau?" kepala keluarga Jung itu menatap si bungsu yang baru saja pulang. Ya, baru saja pulang padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Bukankah itu bukan kebiasaan yang baik bagi seorang anggota keluarga terhormat pulang selarut itu? Apa kata masyarakat nanti? Nama baik keluarga akan tercoreng karena kesalahan satu orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Kau bukan _Appa_. Jangan berlagak seolah-olah kau ini _Appa_!" nada suara sengit itu terlontar dari bibir penuh semerah _chery_ itu, nada suara yang terdengar menantang dan meremehkan.

"Jung Jaejoong!"

"Yun..." seorang _namja_ yang duduk di kursi rodanya karena mengalami cidera kaki pasca kecelakaan yang menimpanya satu bulan yang lalu itu menegur _namja_ bermata musang yang tengah berdiri di tengah ruang tamu rumah mereka.

"Selamat istirahat, _Hyung_..." Jung Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik itu mencium pipi kakaknya yang berada di atas kursi roda itu sebelum menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

"_Mianhae_... Tapi bukan begitu cara menghadapi Joongie. Kau tahu Joongie dengan baik, bukan?"

Jung Yunho, _namja_ bermata musang itu menatap sengit _namja_ yang tengah duduk di atas kursi rodanya, "Kakak dan adik sama saja. Sama-sama murahan seperti ibu kalian." Yunho berjalan pergi meninggalkan _namja_ yang tengah tertegun bersama kursi rodanya dalam diam.

"Joongie adikmu juga, Yun... Dia adikmu."

.

.

Saudara... orang yang memiliki ikatan kekerabatan, orang yang memiliki ibu atau ayah yang sama, orang yang memiliki ikatan darah yang kuat. Lalu bagaimana bila orang asing dipaksa menjadi saudara? Dipaksa menjadi kakak dan adik? Dipaksa bersama walaupun benci? Dipaksa menerima hal yang mereka benci.

Lee Junki, _namja_ bermata sipit berusia 28 tahun itu dulu dipaksa menjadi kakak seorang Jung Yunho yang kini berusia 27 tahun.

Dulu...

Ketika Junki masih berusia 5 tahun, ibunya menikah dengan ayah Yunho. Saat itu Yunho berusia 4 tahun. Junki yang selama ini menjadi anak tunggal dipaksa menjadi figur kakak yang baik bagi Yunho kecil. Junki dipaksa mengalah pada Yunho, apa pun keinginan Yunho akan diberikan walaupun itu adalah main yang paling Junki sayangi sekali pun.

Junki berumur 8 tahun dan Yunho berumur 7 tahun saat ibunya melahirkan seorang adik untuk mereka, sosok yang seharusnya menjadi pengikat bagi Junki dan Yunho. Bayi munggil berjenis kelamin itu lahir dari rahim yang sama dengan rahim tempat Junki dilahirkan dulu, bayi mengemaskan itu berasal dari sumber yang sama seperti Yunho. Bukankah itu bisa menjadi pengikat bagi Junki dan Yunho yang awalnya bukan siapa-siapa menjadi saudara? Menjadi kakak untuk bayi kecil itu?

Tidak...

Yunho kecil semakin membenci Junki yang menurutnya _namja_ menyebalkan itu merebut perhatian ayahnya. Yunho juga membenci ibu dan adik barunya. Yunho akan dengan sengaja melukai Junki, berkata kasar pada ibunya dan mencubit adiknya hingga menangis.

Sampai sekarang...

Sampai mereka dewasa pun Yunho masih membenci Junki, Yunho membenci ibu dan adiknya. Yunho membenci keluarganya, tempatnya pulang. Yunho membenci semua orang termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Sikap Yunho itu berimbas pada sikap memberontak si bungsu yang baru berusia 20 tahun itu. Jaejoong sering membantah kata-kata Yunho, menantang dan meremehkan kepala keluarga Jung itu dengan sengaja melakukan perbuatan yang dibenci Yunho.

Jaejoong sering mabuk, pergi ke pub, pulang pagi, bermasalah dengan pihak kampus tempatnya belajar, menghambur-hamburkan uang dan beragam jenis pemberontakan lainnya hanya demi membalas sikap Yunho pada dirinya dan kakaknya. Ya, Jaejoong dekat dengan Junki karena si bungsu itu sejak kecil sangat menyayanginya Junki karena kakaknya itu selalu menjaganya dan melindunginya dari sikap kasar Yunho.

Sejak satu tahun yang lalu Yunho menjadi kepala keluarga Jung menggantikan posisi ayah mereka yang sedang sakit dan sedang menjalankan perawatan di Amerika, ibu mereka menemani ayah mereka, berjuang melawan penyakit kanker hati yang ayah mereka derita.

Sikap otoriter Yunho, sikap pembangkang Jaejoong dan sikap mengalah Junki membuat tiga bersaudara itu serasa hidup di neraka...

.

.

"Mau apa?" tanya Yunho ketika kursi roda Junki memasuki ruang kerjanya. Yunho tidak pernah suka bila ada yang mengganggunya ketika sedang bercinta dengan pekerjaannya, memeriksa berkas-berkas kantor.

"Tolong pikirkan lagi! Joongie tidak akan merasa nyaman bila ada _body_ _guard_ yang mengikutinya ke kampus." Ucap Junki. Pagi ini Yunho memerintahkan sepuluh _body_ _guard_ untuk mengikuti Jaejoong ketika _namja_ cantik itu hendak berangkat kuliah. Akhirnya Jaejoong mengamuk, memecahkan gelas, piring dan guji-guji mahal yang diimpor langsung dari Cina. Jaejoong bahkan menolak berangkat kuliah.

"Tidak masalah. Bukan aku yang rugi bila dia tidak mau pergi kuliah. Bukan aku yang rugi bila dia didepak dari kampusnya." Ucap Yunho dingin.

"Yun..."

"Dia perlu dikendalikan."

"Bukan begini caranya." Ucap Junki. _Namja_ yang satu bulan lalu mengalami kecelakaan hingga kakinya cidera dan terpaksa duduk di kursi roda untuk sementara waktu itu mencoba mengingatkan adiknya.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau ingin aku membiarkannya berkeliaran di luar sana? Tidur dengan siapa saja? Membiarkannya menjadi _namja_ jalang seperti ibumu?!" Yunho menatap tajam namja yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu, tatapan tajam penuh kebencian.

"Jung Yunho!" bentak Junki. _Namja_ berbibir tipis itu tidak terima ibu dan adiknya dihina seperti itu.

"Kau marah?" tanya Yunho, "Bukankah kau lebih mengenal kejalangan ibu dan adikmu itu daripada aku?"

Junki memilih meninggalkan Yunho sendirian. Hatinya sakit setiap kali adik tirinya itu melontarkan makian untuk ibu dan adiknya. Bukan salah mereka bila ayah Yunho menikahi ibu yang sudah melahirkan Junki dan jaejoong itu kan? Ibu yang melahirkan dua anak dari rahimnya itu adalah seorang janda yang sudah bercerai dari suaminya yang sering keluar masuk penjara, Ayah Yunho adalah namja dewasa kesepian yang ditinggal mati oleh istrinya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pernikahan mereka, bukan?

Hanya saja Yunho tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu...

.

.

"_Hyungie_!" Jaejoong berteriak lantang ketika dua _body_ _guard_ berbadan kekar mencekal kedua lengannya, menghempaskannya ke atas tempat tidurnya dan mengunci semua pergerakannya. Mata Jaejoong nanar melihat ketidakberdayaan kakaknya.

Lihat! Bahkan _namja_ yang duduk diam di kursi rodanya itu berusaha keras menahan air matanya.

Jaejoong tahu, kakaknya itu tidak pernah terlihat dimata Yunho. Bagi _namja_ bermata musang itu, dirinya dan sang kakak hanyalah benalu yang bila perlu harus dibasmi menggunakan pestisida paling mematikan. Jaejoong mengabaikan rasa kebas (kaku, sakit, kesemutan) pada kedua pergelangan tangan dan kakinya yang dicekal oleh para _body_ _guard_ menyebalkan Yunho.

"Kau mau kemana, jalang?!" tanya Yunho dengan suara dinginnya, wajahnya begitu sinis dan angkuh ketika menatap Jaejoong, "Kau ingin mencari teman-temanmu? Kau ingin mengajak mereka berpesta di kamar hotel yang kau sewa?"

"Yunho..." lirih Junki. Hatinya sakit mendengar panggilan dan hinaan yang Yunho lontarkan pada adiknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menelanjangi dirimu sendiri sekarang? Bukankah di sini banyak _body_ _guard_ tampan yang bisa memuaskan dahagamu, jalang?"

"Yunho hentikan!" pinta Junki, mata sipitnya menatap nanar sang adik yang sudah mengalirkan air mata dari sepasang _doe_ _eyes_ kelam indah itu. Junki tahu Jaejoong terluka atas penghinaan Yunho padanya.

"Atau aku perlu membantumu?" tanya Yunho.

Brek!

Sekali sentak Yunho merobek kemeja berwarna _baby_ _blue_ yang Jaejoong kenakan.

Air mata Jaejoong semakin meleleh, sebrengsek apapun dirinya, sekurang ajar apapun dirinya, Jaejoong tidak pernah sekalipun membiarkan _namja_ atau _yeoja_ menyentuhnya, Jaejoong masih menjaga kehormatannya, Jaejoong bahkan tidak pernah membuka bajunya di hadapan teman-temannya seperti ini. Jaejoong sangat malu sekarang, benar-benar malu karena orang lain melihat tubuhnya terbuka seperti itu.

"Apa kau juga ingin disentuh, jalang?" tanya Yunho, "Baiklah! Akan ku berikan maumu."

Jaejoong melebarkan _doe_ _eyes_ kelamnya yang indah itu, tidak percaya dengan apa yang kakak ke-2nya itu katakan.

"Yunho! Jangan Gila!" pekik Junki.

"Keluar!" perintah Yunho.

Para _body_ _guard_ yang tadinya mencekal lengan dan kaki Jaejoong akhirnya melepaskan cekalan mereka dan beranjak pergi.

"Yunho!" jerit Junki ketika salah seorang _body_ _guard_ mendorong kursi rodanya keluar dari kamar adiknya.

Blam!

Pintu itu tertutup dengan sempurna, meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong berdua saja di dalam kamar yang dipenuhi aksesoris berbentuk gajah itu.

"Joongie! Yunho jangan gila! Jangan sakiti Joongie! Dia adikmu! Yunho... Joongie..."

Dari dalam kamar si bungsu itu masih terdengar jelas teriakan Junki yang penuh dengan nada kekhawatiran. Cemas... Junki cemas pada apa yang akan Yunho lakukan pada adik mereka.

Mata setajam musang itu matap sosok yang terbaring di atas ranjang, tajam dan menusuk. Jari jemarinya perlahan melepaskan simpul dasinya, melepaskan kancing jas mewahnya, melempar jas malang itu tanpa melihat dimana jatuhnya, dengan perlahan pemilik bibir berbentuk hati itu melepas kancing kemeja putihnya, memperlihatkan lekuk otot kekarnya yang berwarna kecoklatan itu.

Jaejoong memejamkan kedua mata indahnya, "Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku, asal jangan kau sakiti _hyung_ku lebih dari ini, asal jangan kau lukai _Umma_ku, asal jangan kau remehkan _Appa_ lagi... Lampiskan semuanya padaku bila itu bisa membuatmu puas." Jaejoong membuka matanya, merasa sesak ketika _namja_ yang 7 tahun lebih tua darinya itu menduduki perutnya, mulai membuka ikat pinggang dan celananya.

"Siapa yang sudah menyentuhmu selama ini? Siapa saja yang sudah merasukimu?"

Jaejoong mewalingkan wajahnya ketika _namja_ di atas tubuhnya itu menanggalkan kain terakhir yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Jawab aku!"

"Uhg!" lenguh Jaejoong saat dada kanannya diremas kuat oleh _namja_ yang seharusnya menjaga dan melindunginya, bukan menyakitinya seperti ini, "Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti..." lirih Jaejoong.

"Tatap aku saat bicara!" perintah Yunho.

Jaejoong yang semula memalingkan wajahnya kini menatap Yunho lekat-lekat, tatapan penuh kebencian dan iba. Ya, Jaejoong iba pada Yunho...

"Bila sejak awal kau menurut padaku, aku tidak akan mengasari kakakmu, aku tidak akan memaki _Umma_mu, aku tidak akan melawan _Appa_." Ucap Yunho yang mulai mencium bibir merah Jaejoong, mencumbu _namja_ cantik itu.

Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga. Jaejoong merelakan segalanya demi melindungi kakak dan ibunya, demi keutuhan keluarganya. Tidak ada yang tahu kelainan yang Yunho derita selain Jaejoong. Jaejoong tahu dan menyadari apa yang Yunho alami sejak dirinya berusia empat belas tahun.

Yunho menginginkan Jaejoong.

Dimata Yunho _namja_ cantik itu bukanlah adiknya melainkan sosok yang bisa memberikan kepuasan dan kebahagiaan pada dirinya.

Yunho bukannya membenci Jaejoong sehingga bertindak keras pada adiknya itu. Yunho justru sangat mencintai Jaejoong. Bukan cinta seorang kakak pada adiknya... tetapi cinta seorang _namja_ pada kekasihnya. Itulah Jaejoong dimata Yunho.

Jaejoong yang tahu kelainan yang Yunho idap itu pun berusaha menjauh dari Yunho, berharap bisa lepas dari cengkeraman _namja_ bermata musang itu. Sayangnya... bukannya bebas, Jaejoong harus menerima ancaman dari Yunho.

Bila Jaejoong menghindarinya, Yunho mengancam akan melukai kakaknya, Yunho mengancam akan menyakiti ibunya, dan semua kata-kata Yunho terbukti.

Jaejoong tahu bila Yunholah otak dari kecelakaan yang menimpa Junki satu bulan lalu, Jaejoong tahu bila selama ini Yunho mengirim ancaman, makian dan kata-kata kasar pada ibunya. Jaejoong tahu semua itu. Dan sekarang... Sekarang Jaejoong tidak akan menghindar lagi. Biarlah dirinya menjadi tameng keluarganya. Bukankah Yunho melakukan tindakan seekstrem ini karena mencintainya?

"Argh!" jerit Jaejoong sepenuh hati ketika lubang penglepasannya dipaksa menerima sebuah benda tumpul nan panjang dan besar itu. Rasanya sangat sakit seolah-olah lubang itu dikoyak-koyak oleh sesuatu yang tajam, perih dan menyakitkan.

"Aaahhh... Jadi rasanya seperti ini bila berada di dalam tubuhmu, _Baby_? Hangat... nyaman dan menggairahkan..."

"Ugh!" Jaejoong mencengkeram kuat sprei di bawahnya, mencoba menahan sakit dan perih yang menghujamnya ketika _namja_ di atasnya itu berusaha menggapai firdausnya. Jaejoong hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, menelan getir ini demi keutuhan keluarganya.

.

.

"Joongie..." Junki mengusap wajah pucat Jaejoong, adiknya itu hanya terdiam sembari menatap ikan koi yang berenang hilir mudik di kolam yang berada di samping rumah mereka, "Makan dulu, _ne_?" bujuk Junki.

Sudah satu bulan Jaejoong seperti ini, diam dan membisu.

Junki menggeser tongkat kruknya, sudah dua minggu ini kakak Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong itu meninggalkan kursi rodanya untuk beralih pada tongkat kruk. Dokter menyarankan Junki untuk lebih giat berlatih agar kondisi kakinya cepat pulih, dan itu yang dilakukannya sekarang.

"Dia tidak mau makan?" tanya Yunho.

Junki diam begitu Yunho datang menghampiri dirinya dan Jaejoong, "Jaejoong seperti ini karenamu." Batin Junki. _Namja_ berusia 28 tahun itu sudah tahu apa yang sudah Yunho lakukan pada adiknya, Junki tahu bila hampir setiap malam Yunho menyetubuhi adik malangnya, Junki tahu semua itu namun tidak bisa mencegah hal itu terjadi.

Jung Yunho tidak bisa dilawan.

.

.

Setelah berjuang selama satu tahun lebih, akhirnya ayah mereka menyerah pada penyakitnya. Junki memeluk ibunya yang terisak, sementara Yunho terus menggenggam erat jemari Jaejoong yang menangis dalam diam.

"_Appa_ sudah pergi, kau berkuasa sekarang." Lirih Jaejoong disela isakannya.

"Aku selalu berkuasa." Sahut Yunho. Walaupun ada kesedihan yang terlihat dalam mata musangnya, namun Yunho tidak menangis. Yunho tidak pernah menunjukkan kelemahannya.

"Kau akan mengusir _Hyung_ dan _Umma_ku?"

"Bergantung sikapmu..."

Suasana pekuburan itu semuram apa yang Jaejoong rasakan. Kesedihan yang membludak, perih dan luka yang tidak pernah kering, air mata ketakutan yang terus mengalir itu benar-benar sama seperti yang Jaejoong rasakan pada nasib yang menggelayutinya kini.

Sungguh ironis...

.

.

Jaejoong hanya diam diambang pintu ketika ibu dan kakaknya meninggalkan rumah mereka untuk pindah di Bussan. Junki harus mengurus pabrik keluarga di Bussan, sementara ibunya ingin melupakan kenangan soal ayah mereka sehingga ikut pindah ke Bussan. Keduanya pun sudah tahu seperti apa hubungan Yunho dengan Jaejoong. Keduanya pun sudah tahu rencana gila apa yang Yunho siapkan untuk Jaejoong.

"Masuk ke dalam _Boo_!"

Sembari mengusap perutnya, Jaejoong berjalan memasuki rumah, menyambut jemari kokoh yang terjulur ke arahnya.

Yunho berencana menikahi Jaejoong dan tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya...

Karena itu pulalah Junki dan ibunya memilih pergi. Mereka tidak akan tega melihat Jaejoong kecil mereka menderita, sengsara demi melindungi mereka dari kekejaman Yunho.

Satu minggu lagi, tepat tiga bulan setelah upacara pemakaman ayah mereka, Yunho akan menikahi Jaejoong.

.

.

"Joongie... Maafkan _Hyung_mu yang tidak berguna ini... Kuatlah! Didiklah keponakan _Hyung_ dengan baik. Ajari dia sopan santun dan cinta... maafkan _hyung_ yang meninggalkanmu... Maafkan _hyung_..." lirih Junki selama dalam perjalanan.

Gerimis di luar sana membuat nelangsa Junki semakin dalam, ketidakmampuannya menjaga adiknya, ketidakmampuannya melindungi keluarganya membuat _namja_ itu terjerat dalam lara yang mengoyak hatinya.

Entah masa depan seperti apa yang menunggu Yunho dan Jaejoong nantinya, tapi sebagai kakak Junki hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kedua adiknya...

.

.

**END**

.

.

Monie, mian kalau mengecewakan #Bow

.

.

Thursday, December 05, 2013

4:47:16 PM

NaraYuuki


End file.
